


Young Lust

by Gh0stFl0ra



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grooming, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow burn(kind of), Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?, reader's parents are oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stFl0ra/pseuds/Gh0stFl0ra
Summary: At 16, I made the worst mistake of my life.
Relationships: Ace Frehley/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. First day of Summer (part one)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone ephebophilia or underage drinking. This isn't intended to be slander or a real depiction, just a piece of fiction.

June 3, 2018

Reader's P.O.V

"That's it, easy up!", Dad yells at the movers, currently moving a sofa through the front door. I look over the top of the stairwell, to see him give me an 'okay' gesture as they place it in the living room. I smile weakly, trying to make it seem like I'm okay with this. 'You spend most of your life in another state, then pluck your family out just to be closer to a guy you produced three albums for'. Mom's in the kitchen, talking to the overly enthused realtor. I go into my mostly box filled room, still remembering that the movers broke the headstock of my guitar. The blinded window overlooks the front yard, as I peer through them. Two kids across the street are playing with a hose, and a woman is chasing after her dog. Maybe I should use the pool the realtor advertised. 

It's 90 degrees (32 C) and sunny, fairly uncomfortable weather. I put my sunglasses by the side of the pool, and slip in, swimming until a bright flash of light is in my eyes. 

"Ow!", I hiss, setting the sunglasses back on my face. The house behind us seems like the most reasonable spot. An older man is attempting to sun himself with a foil visor. 

"Hey, um, do you mind not doing that?", I ask, grabbing his attention. 

"What do you mean?", he asks. His voice is thickly accented, clearly Bronx. 

"The visor, you're going to blind someone with that". The man shrugs, and tosses the visor to the side, before stretching his arms out, and placing his hands behind his head. 

"Maybe just keep those shades on, I guess", 

I roll my eyes, as the back door opens, revealing mom, carrying a pitcher of lemonade. In her other hand is a tray of red solo cups. 

"Melissa, how are ya?", the neighbor greets, standing up from his chair. 

"Great, and look at you Ace, up before noon", she jokes. He laughs, running a hand through his hair. 

"So, Don's plucked you out of your gig," Ace smirks, "Lookin' for a new one?", 

"I don't know", she shrugs, pouring herself a glass, "If Gene's still got that car wash plan, then maybe", she winks. 

"The guy has five hare-brained schemes goin' on at one time, car wash probably isn't out of the way", I watch the conversation unfold, as she sets her drink down. 

"Oh, and I see you've met [X], " she beams, gesturing to me. 

"Yeah", he takes a cup, "How are you adjustin' to this", 

"I'm fine", I answer, kicking my legs in the water, "just mad about what the movers did". 

"What'd they do? Run over your purse?", 

"Snapped half of my headstock off, actually", I cock my head assuredly. 

"Jeez, that sucks", the goateed neighbor shifts his eyes, presumably. 

"Yep", I pop the 'P'. I take a cup from her, before she goes back inside, leaving me with Ace. 

"Really quick question, how old are you again?", he asks, trying not to sound like a creep. 

"16", I reply, not thinking much of it. He nods slightly, before replying. 

"Just wanted to know". We talk for a few minutes, with me learning that he has a daughter named Monique, and that he's considering buying a slot machine for 'Gits and Shiggles'. 

"Cool, just don't go nuts with it, or you'll be in this loop of spending quarters you just won". 

He snorts, commenting on the idea further. 

"Could be worse, there's always betting on horses, or pool hustlin' ", 

"True, true", I nod, taking a sip of my drink. 

"How's Don?", he leans back on his chair. 

"Dad's fine. Haggling with the movers and coworkers, but he's fine", I switch positions, so that I'm leaning on the side closest to him. 

"[X], can you come back in?", Dad calls. 

"Yeah!", I yell, "Sorry, I have to go", 

"See you later, then", Ace pulls down his shades, and winks at me with a 'click'. 

"S-see you later", I feel my face heat up, but something tells me, it isn't due to the weather. 


	2. First day of Summer(part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, the entire fic will be written in the reader's P.O.V.

Reader's P.O.V

It's around 8 at night when most of our stuff is unpacked, and the internet is mostly set up. 

"Well, my job is done here", Dad yawns, before slumping on the sofa. I roll my eyes when he isn't looking. 

"You know what we need to do?", Mom looks up from the cable instructions, "Jim gave you that grill, right?", he nods, slightly catching on. "Friday night, you invite some friends over, we have a barbecue". Dad nods, and starts writing a list, as I get a text from Cleo, one of my friends from school. 

'How was the move?', she texts, to which I respond with 'Fine'. I leave the two of them to plan, before going back up to my room. After setting my phone down, I check the guitar again, thankful they didn't break of the important part of the headstock. But, it still splintered. I play whatever comes to mind, as a half-hearted way to comfort myself. 

I find out in the morning that they've invited no less than 20 people. Work friends, their spouses, and a few children. I suppose we'll need more than two bags of charcoal, if that turns out to be true, but what do I know? 

"Cool", I answer, poking at my eggs. 

"[X], I understand that you're feeling down about the move, but try to look up about this. Julia has a boy your age you can talk with", he's-confused, but I applaud him for trying. They leave around 9, Mom to her agent's, Dad to the studio. I had to quit my job as soon as he decided on the move, leaving me alone at home. Swimming it is, then. Just like yesterday, Ace is outside, this time hosing down his-porch? I don't pay attention to this, continuing to swim, until he seemingly notices me. 

"[X], didn't think you'd be here",

"Yeah, they're out, if that's what you're wondering", I reply, kicking my legs in a backstroke. 

"Got it", 

"Not to be rude, but, don't you have things to do?", my thoughts shift over, he probably just talked to seem nice. 

"What is it you think I need to do?", he sits in the lawn chair, pressing his index fingertips to his lower lip. 

"I don't know, write an album, promote some liquor brand, have an argument with your manager?", I shrug. 

"I like the cut of your gib", he smirks. 

"It's what I do, I guess", I offer, "Oh, my parents are having a barbecue Friday night. They invited you, if you were interested." He pauses for a moment, before reaching behind the chair to produce a can of beer. He cracks it open, taking a sip. While I probably should be concerned with the day drinking, he answers my question before I can address it. 

"I'll think about it", he places his hand over his mouth, before I speak again. 

"Cool", I nod quietly. 

"Did he say who else was coming?", another swig of beer. 

"Coworkers, mostly". Ace hums, before going on a tangent about recording the most recent album. The other producers yelled at him for being late, and how his drummer was 'unfocused'. I listen, but I'm still convinced he should be doing something else, despite how I'm enjoying the conversation. Something else prompts him to talk about vacation plans, either New York or Australia, depending on time. 

"I don't really have anything planned, unless mom wants to take another trip to Florida."

He scoffs, mentioning all the 'Florida man' cases he was unfortunate enough to witness. 

"Yeah, why haven't we just, made it its own country at this point?", 

Ace cackles like a madman at this, pausing to remove his sunglasses, and wiping away a few tears. 

Dad comes home around noon, after I've already gone back inside. 

"I take it you've had a good day so far", he asks, grabbing a few things from the fridge for lunch. 

"I did", I pour myself some water. 

For some reason, I think about Ace that night. Not in a- weird way, but just in a 'celebrity crush' way. That's normal, right? Maybe it's some unacknowledged daddy issues. Yeah, it's probably just that. Besides, it would be insulting and uncomfortable if I acted on these-feelings? 


	3. Barbecue Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we'll get to the illegal stuff soon, I promise.

The barbecue is full of near strangers, I notice, as I stand by the bushes. Dad gives a hasty introduction to Trevor, Julia's son. He's a peppy 15 year old, wearing oversized red basketball shorts and a graphic t-shirt. 

"Hi", I give a weak smile, before he goes on a tangent about Modern Warfare, I nod, scanning the yard for anyone else I may recognize. I spot Ace talking to Mom, unknown drink in hand. 

"Hey! Are you even listening?", Trevor shoves me, hoping to regain my attention. 

"Yeah, sorry", I lie, "Just got distracted", 

My urge to leave the conversation grows the more he talks about the game, not giving me a chance to speak. When I don't answer one of his questions, Trevor screams at me, claiming I'm a 'boring normie'. I feel the grass swish nearby, and look over my shoulder. 

"Don't be a dick, kid", he scolds, tone almost entirely detached from his normal one, "She doesn't wanna talk, then she doesn't wanna talk", I blink in confusion, that doesn't sound like him at all. Trevor shuts his mouth, scowling. I thank him, as the blond teenager stomps off, probably to tell his mom. I leave Ace alone as much as I can, not wanting to come off as a weirdo. He was just being nice, I tell myself, don't catch any more feelings. I grab a kebab off the grill, and sit next to the pool to eat. I eat half of it, when something whizzes past my head. It's a metal skewer, which lodges itself in a tree. 

"Hey, who threw that?", I shout, already knowing who may have done it. Trevor's standing by the cutlery tray, trying to look innocent. I glare at him, and return to the spot by the bushes. Ace is 'buttering up' a woman, Dad's manning the grill, whilst talking to Jim, and Mom's blending drinks. As per usual. Maybe I should go back in soon. I finish the kebab, tossing the skewer in the tray. 

"[X], are you feeling okay?", Mom furrows her eyebrows. 

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine", I reply, the weak smile returning. 

"Alright", she sighs. 

I return to my room, to text Cleo. 

'Hi', I send, before looking out the window. The sun's starting to set. 

'Hey' she messages, adding a smiley emoji. 

'My parents are having a party', I send, unsure how else to phrase it. 

'Cool', another smiley emoji. 

At least I have her to talk to. I bring Ace up lightly, saying I may have a crush on a neighbor. I get a line of heart and wink emojis in response. She keeps asking who it is, but I don't answer, despite the fact she'll get even more curious. The subject is quickly changed, to her cat, of all things. 

'Don't think about him, or his weird laugh, or his- No', I drill into my brain. "He probably has a wife, and isn't willing to go to prison for me'. But, maybe a dirty fantasy could be okay, just don't think it could ever happen. Yeah, just a fantasy, that could work. 


	4. Crushing

I wake up the next morning, still remembering what happened last night. I know my parents want to be nice, but inviting a group of people I barely know, and a guy I have unexplained-feelings(?) for, really? Mom's making a muddy colored smoothie, as Dad reads the paper. 

"Morning," I greet, earning a smile from her. 

"I've got to be over at Gene's for a few hours, the car wash idea's going through", 

Dad rolls his eyes when she isn't looking. 

"The guys want to go paintballing, so, you've got the place to yourself, [X]. You know the rules, no fires, no floods", 

"Got it", I say, grabbing a box of cereal. 

"Text us if something's wrong", Mom adds, pouring the smoothie into a glass. 

"Sure", I place a spoon in the bowl, before putting the cereal in. 

"There's 50 bucks on the fridge, have fun", Dad ruffles my hair, as he starts up the coffeemaker. 

I nod, grabbing the milk carton. The two start up a conversation about the HOA. 

"The head lives across the street, she'll rip us to shreds about the kebab stick", Dad takes a sip of his coffee. 

"Oh yeah", Mom nods, checking her makeup. 

"Fuck", Dad snorts, "Better not let her over, then", 

At this point, I'm finished with my cereal, and head upstairs to grab my swimsuit and phone. 

"[X], we'll be back around two!", 

"Okay!", 

Just like the last few days, Ace is in his yard, reclining on his lawn chair. 

I wave to him, before stepping into the pool again. 

"So, that barbecue", he begins, before starting a tangent about how impractical the grill was. 

"What do you mean?", I ask, doing a backstroke. 

"Charcoal grills are messy, hard to manage, and when they break, they break", he emphasizes the second 'break' as if it was an imperative thing to know. 

"Well, it was a gift from Jim", I try to reason with him, but Ace doesn't seem to listen. Instead, he offers 'Randy's old gas range. 

"I'm not really, inclined to say yes when it's for my dad", 

"Tell him when you can", 

"Okay, then", 

We awkwardly stay silent for a few minutes, I continue swimming, trying not to focus on him. 

But, he doesn't go back in. I guess he doesn't have anything to do this morning either. 

10:30 AM. 

"I-I should be going", 

"I get it, I get it", Ace sighs, "You probably don't want to hang out with some geezer", 

The pang in my chest is there, as he stands back up. 

"Hang on", I protest, causing him to turn, "it's not that', 

"I'm listenin' ?", 

'Better rip off the bandaid quick, [X]'.

"So, you're good with dating, right?", 

"I guess, I've got more child support payments than most people, and a divorce under my belt, but, sure", he sits back down again.

"Who's the lucky boy?", 

"Not a boy, per say-", 

"That's cool too, I guess", he starts to talk about a woman he met in Mexico City, but I cut him off. 

"Is it too creepy to say that he's-older?", my face heats up again. He lowers his sunglasses, revealing his narrowed eyes. 

"Never mind. It was a stupid question, d-don't tell my parents, okay?", I insist. Who am I kidding, he's going to tell them, they'll think I'm mental-

"That's not a bad thing", the remark derails my train of thought. Did I just hear him right?

"What are you talking about?", I shift my eyes, utterly confused, and slightly terrified. 

"What's this guy like?", 

"Well, he's funny, talented, attractive...", I trail off at the end, muffling it. 

"Sounds pretty cool to me", he taps his fingers against the arm of his chair, "Do I know him?", 

"Maybe, I shift my eyes, hoping he isn't good with reading people. 

"Mind if I take a crack at it?", 

"Go ahead", I shrug, face burning with shame. He takes a few moments to think, before gesturing me over to him, standing back up. I get as close as the metal fence allows, as he whispers directly to me. 

"It's me, isn't it?", 

I feel like throwing myself into the pool, and drowning. 

"Yeah", 

Another pause. He cackles at this, making my desire to jump back into the pool grow.

"Look, let's just forget this happened", I protest, stepping back, until I fall into said pool. Karma, I suppose. 

"Well, it's kind of weird, but-", he cuts himself off. 

"But what?", I dart my eyes nervously. 

"You promise not to tell your dad about this?", 

I nod, unsure what he's trying to do. He pulls out his phone, asking for my number. 

"Just so we can talk, or somethin' ", 

"O-oh, sure. I can do that", I dry myself off, and grab my phone, exchanging numbers shortly after. He gives me a kiss on the cheek, and I feel like I could have an aneurysm. 

"Text you later, then", 

"B-bye", I rush back in, a pit forming in my stomach. I think I just caused a potential sex crime, or something. I play guitar for a bit, trying not to stab myself on the splintered wood. 

At 11:30, I get a text from him, a cute picture of a dog. I reply with an 'aww', still feeling unsure about this 'relationship'. 

We talk on and off, as I remember the 50 dollars my parents left. I guess I have time to kill, and an idea brewing up. 

I come back at noon with a bag of relatively cheap silver, white, and black makeup, and a galaxy printed bra and panty set. I do the Spaceman makeup in the bathroom, slipping out of my swimsuit , and putting the set on. After fiddling with the lighting, I send it, probably looking completely ridiculous. 

'lol' I text alongside it. He takes a bit to reply, texting a shocked photo, and a heart emoji. 

'you're ridiculous'. 

'you're adorable'.

I guess I can have fun with this, and him. 


End file.
